Summon Bloodline
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Hidden Blood Line Challenge Naruto Uzumaki becomes the first Summoner in centuries due to a cute creature called Whit. !IT'S DEAD!
1. Chapter 1

Summon A Naruto Fanfic Chapter 1

Hidden Blood Line Challenge- Brown Phantom

1 Naruto must have _one_ and only one bloodline

2 Very little may be known about it.

3 It can be canon from Naruto or other series

4 NaruHina pairing

5 Naruto may know about a little bit but not enough to make him super good with it from the get-go.

_Watching a walkthrough of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years and this got stuck in my head_

_Jutsu_

**Demon talking**

**Summon**

Naruto stared at the small creature before him. "Whit." It said.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought.

"**That is a whit, Naruto"** Kyuubi said

'So?' Naruto thought back. 'Why is it following me?' Naruto had found this creature several hours ago and it had been following him since.

"**It seems to to want you as its master."**

"Whit!" The creature ran after Naruto as the boy picked up the pace. "Wh-Whit!"

'If I take it with me will it shut up?'

"**Probably"** Kyuubi said** "About as much as a cat would."**

'Ah, so what does Whit do?'

"**Allows you to summon different creatures."**

"Like Kakashi-sensei?"

"**No, Kakashi signed a Summoning Contract, which allows him to summon one kind of animal. White allows you to summon all different types. Though you'll never be able to sign a Summoning Contract** **if you accept it."**

'Why not?' Naruto was curious.

"**I don't know. That's just the way it is."** Naruto got the feeling that Kyuubi was shrugging.** "You'll instinctively know how to do the most basic but you'll have to train to get the rest."**

"How many are there?" Naruto asked allowed picking up the strange creature. "You need a name besides Whit. I'm guess that's people call your kind."

"**Why not Rydia?"**

"Isn't that a girls name?"

"**Gender is relative with Whit's kind."**

"Mmm… Arashi."

"**Arashi? Storm…"**

"I like it. And so does Arashi." Naruto said, the Whit did seem to like it.

"… **I think it's a stupid name."** Kyuubi sulked.

'Kyuubi, what do they eat?' Naruto was curious.

"**Hmm? Arashi will feed off of your Chakra."** The demon said.

'Not a lot right?'

"**About the amount to make a Kage Bushin each day. So not for you."**

'… Arashi won't leave me right?'

"**No he won't. Only death will separate you too after tonight."** Kyuubi said before falling back into Naruto's mind.

"Whit!" Arashi chirped, rubbing his head on Naruto's arms.

"Heh heh, cute." Naruto said roof jumping home.

_**That Night**_

Naruto tossed and turned as a dream took hold of his mind. Arashi stood watch his master.

_**Dream Sequence Start!**_

"So there is finally a new summoner" a woman said. "Hello Naruto Uzumaki."

"Who are you, where are we?" Naruto asked forcefully.

"My name is Rydia, and we are currently in a dream state." Rydia said.

"Is this because of Arashi?" Naruto asked

"The Whit you found? Yes it is. This is where I'll teach you the basics." Rydia said before summoning a serpent like dragon. "Your highness, a Whit has found this one suitable for our ability."

The serpent turned to Naruto then proceeded to eat him.

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Naruto woke up soaked and shaking.

"Whit?" Arashi jumped onto Naruto's lap.

"Arashi." Naruto said as he swept the creature and held him close. "I've learned so much."

"**And still so much to learn. Go to one of the lesser use training grounds and test your new abilities."** Kyuubi suggested.

End Chapter 1

**Okay Rydia, Whit, and the Serpent summons Rydia uses all belong to Square Enix.**

**Naruto and Kyuubi both belong to Kishimoto-sama.**

_Arashi belongs to me. And this idea belongs to me._

_The challenge belongs to Brown Phantom_


	2. Chapter 2

Summon Bloodline Chapter 2

**In the **_**one**_** review I got for the first chapter I was told that I was rather vague on what the bloodline is.**_ Basically its Rydia's summoning thing from FFIV DS…_

**The DS version in particular because that's when we get Whit… And lose the Big Chocobo as a bank! **_Yeah, that sucks majorly. Personally I liked the GBA version best. You could get the perfect time for the final boss…_

_Zeromus is a pain the butt to kill…_** Indeed, more of Naruto's bloodline will be explained in this chapter… This one will basically be Naruto trying out his power**_ non-destructive summon first_** He also gets a teacher of sorts. **

**Anyways, on with the show! And reviews would be very nice… **

**Also**

**Bold**= Demon talking

_Italics_= Summons talking

_**Bold Italics**_= Scene Change

"How did I get this power?" Naruto asked.

"**Through Arashi."** Kyuubi replied. **"Or more correctly Arashi awakened it."**

"So it's like the Sharingan?"

"**Maybe, it is hereditary; your so-many-times great-grandparent was a summoner."** Kyuubi said.

"You told me pretty much all you know earlier, right?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Yes."** The demon said flatly.

"Damn." Naruto was annoyed he had to start from scratch.

"Well, time's a wastin'!" Naruto said putting Arashi down. "Something non-destructive. How about the bird thing I saw?"

"**Sounds good."** Kyuubi said before fading to back of Naruto's mind.

"Good. Chocobo!" Naruto said performing the spell as he was shown.

A circle of green spheres surrounded him, then went away revealing nothing.

_**6 hours later**_

"CHOCOBO!" Naruto, never one to give up, yelled. Once again the green spheres, then a confused yellow bird appeared.

"YATTA!" Naruto started to do his happy dance at his success.

"Cho?" The bird was confused then startled when Arashi went up and poked the bird, then was briefly covered in yellow feathers. "Cho!"

Naruto did not see this because of his happy dance.

"_Congratulations on doing the _easiest_ of summons."_ A voice said, causing Naruto to freeze._ "Most summoner children are first taught that."_

"Who's there?" Naruto looked around the clearing.

"_I am called Leviathan."_ It said.

"Can _you_ tell me what I am now?" Naruto asked

"_You are a summoner."_ Leviathan replied.

"Like Kakashi-sensei?"

"_No, not quite."_ Leviathan replied._ "Kakashi Hatake signed a summoning contract that allows him to summon dogs, you can summon many different creatures."_

"Awesome." Naruto said.

"_Currently you'll only know six summons. You can learn others through finding and defeating them or through scrolls you find."_

"Huh, Why me?" Naruto asked.

"_Your 13 times great grandmother was Rydia of the Mist, the woman you summoned me."_ Levianthan said.

"Can you tell me what Arashi can do?" Naruto was very curious about his new friend.

"_Master another summons and I'll tell you."_ Naruto could hear the smirk in Leviathan's voice.

_Oookay, Umm… Rydia, Leviathan, Chocobos, and Whits(Actually called Whyts but I'm too lazy to fix it) all belong to Square Enix._

_Naruto and Kyuubi belong to Kishimoto._

**Remember Reviews help us post. Or they may distract us… Either way. Next Chapter! Sakura meets the cuteness of Arashi! Kakashi barely notices said cuteness, and Naruto gets more info!**

_Naruto wil practically learn most of it by trial and error. Also as in FFIV there are several summons you need to beat to use, and we plan on making the Biju similar, should it be so Naruto could summon the whole she-bang or just one attack type thing. Like Sand Shurikin or Sand Shield for Shukaku, Some kind of Strange Fire for Nibi, A Surf/Waterfall type move for Sanbi, Lava attack for Yonbi, Umm... No clue for the Gobi_** What the heck is a Dolphin-horse anyways?**_ Sush. a Mucus attack for Rokubi_** Heh heh slugs.**_ I said sush! Bug swarm for Shichibi, it being a Giant Rhino Beetle, Ink or horn attack for Hachibi, and a epic OMGBBQFIRE! Attack for Kyuubi... _**No... Illusion attack for our beloved Kyuubi-chan.**_ Does fit the Kitsune myths more... _

_Let us know in some reviews so we can decide!_** Not that's going to matter for a while.**


	3. Not a Chapter

**Summon Bloodline**

**Sooo… Not a chapter **_But still need reader's input. Basically we have attacks+dfend thingies for each of the Bijuu…_** But Kyuubi and Rokubi are giving us some trouble. **

**Namely what should be the attack for Kyuubi and the move set for Rokubi.**

**1) Ichibi- Sand Shield + Shuriken (Straight from the Manga/Anime)**

**2) Nibi- Bone Shield (a bunch of either skeletal arms or rib bones burst from the ground to surround castor) + Will-o-Wisp(See Pokemon move)**

**3) Sanbi- Mist hide + Use mist to cast illusion of being enternally lost in mist(similar to Itachi's Tsukuyomi)**

**4) Yonbi- Lava Shield (Brings up and cools some Lava to make shield)+ Lava Bombs**

**5) Gobi-Steam Hide (Similar to Mist hide) + Scald enemy**

**6) Rokubi- four choices here. **

**Just bubbles- Bubbles collect and form a shield around castor+ Bubble Bombs,**

**Just Mucus Mucus surrounds castor and reflects most attacks(Lightning ones exculded) and makes castor really hard to restrian + Acidic Mucus/Mucus around Mouth/Nose**

**Mixture A) Mucus Defensive Bubbles Offensive**

**Mixture B) Bubbles Defensive Mucus Offensive**

**I really need help on this one.**

**8) Hachibi- Ink attack that blinds for defensive + Horn attack for Offensive**

**9) Kyuubi- Charka Cloak/Shield + either a OMGBBQFIRE attack or a Demonic Illusion...**

**Sooo… Basically we need your help on deciding Rokubi's move set**_ Whether it be all bubbles, all mucus, or a combination of the two_** and whether Kyuubi gets a fire attack, and illusion attack, or both with no defensive thingy.**

_As usual Reviews help us a lot. Only Kyuubi's move set is anywhere near needed. Namely because Ichibi was beyond easy to get._

**Yay for Gaara! Also thanks to ****yukicrewger2 for helping us get stuff for Gobi and Sanbi. **_Not for Rokubi though. Telling us about __Utakata's fighting style…_

_Though adding to Rokubi's move set a bubble that can transport stuff would be cool… _

**Maybe a non - combat skill thing for each… Hmmm…**

**Let us know in reviews! **

**Ummm... Also Leviathan will only make two more appearances... Once to give Naruto info on Arashi and once to be beaten to be Naruto's summon.**

_Also which would you prefer short chapters but quick updates or long chapters but slow updates?_


	4. Chapter 3

Summon Bloodline Chapter 4

_Yo! Tamesis here, last time we asked for some thoughts on the Bijuu attacks/defenses, got some good ideas._

**Wal Otter pointed out that we could use summons from the other games. We had completely forgotten about that.**

_Wolfpackersson09 gave us a very detailed idea, but we, while grateful, are not doing it that way. We would like to reserve the idea in case we do a fic set in the Final Fantasy universe_

**Yeah, also each of the summons Naruto has at the moment (Chocobo, Mist, Titan, Shiva, Indra, Jinn) all cost about the amount of chakra of 10 Kage Bushin. **

_The more powerful ones, like the Bijuu(Small forms), Leviathan, Odin, Bahamut, and Asura will cost about as much as 500 Kage Bushin. Bijuu Big Forms(Ones we usually see them in) would take the same amount as 2000 Kage Bushin. _

**yukicrewger2 is the reason for our question on Rokubi.**

**The reason we wanted to do fire for Kyuubi is because many other people have made Kyuubi good with fire…**

_We've set everyone's except Kyuubi's and Rokubi's Move set into what we put down… _**Here's another one, Juubi. Or for those who haven't read the manga(Chapter 467)/watched the anime (Episode Shippuden 205) far enough, Juubi is ten tailed demon, supposedly all of the others came from it when the Sage of Six Paths (it's container) split it shortly before he died so it couldn't cause chaos like it evidently did before.**

**Juubi would only have the offense of Tailed Beast Bomb. **_Which is awesome in it's own right. Though personally I think it is BS. And why haven't they asked Hachibi or Kyuubi on that? Surely those two would know…_

**Speaking of which why didn't Kabuto revive Sage of Six Paths? I mean, he was supposedly epically awesome, like on Chuck Norris' level of awesome.**

_Anyways, enough whining, on with the show!_

_**Team 7 Bridge**_

As usual Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked. "He's later than usual."

"Yo." Said Kakashi, appearing in a swirl of leaves.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry, one of my rival's students decided to use me as target practice" Kakashi said.

"LIAR!" Sakura proved that she could use sound as a weapon.

"So what is our mission for today, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"None, today I want you to think about the Chunin Exams." The older nin said.

"What?" Sasuke said finally making himself known to the readers.

"I've nominated you three to participate in the Chunin Exams that will happen here in a few days. Surely you've seen the foreigners around lately." Kakashi explained, handing out the sign up forms.

"So we sign these and turn them in?" Naruto inquired.

"At the Academy in three days." Kakashi said doing his odd eye smile. "Now, take the day off, train, sleep, whatever legal stuff you want to do." Kakashi said before poofing away.

"Hn." Sasuke said also poofing away to sulk somewhere.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" His pink-haired fangirl said chasing after him.

"So, I guess no missions until then." Naruto queried.

_**Training Ground 13 2 hours later**_

"Shiva!" Naruto said causing a semi naked woman to appear, blow the air in front of her causing it to freeze.

"Finally." Naruto said flopping onto his back.

"**Going to call him now?"** Kyuubi said making itself known.

'Might as well'" Naruto said... 'Leviathan?'

"_Congratulations, little one."_ Leviathan was glad Naruto mastered a second summons. _"If I may make a suggestion on your training though, why not use those Kage Bushin of yours, I believe that all knowledge a Kage Bushin gains the original gains when they are dispelled."_

"…" Naruto was stunned at the fact that no-one had told him that. 'What can Arashi do?'

"_Arashi is able to… Absorb summons abilities, to a degree"_ He said.

'Like Chocobo's ability to fly?'

"_Yes, though it will be a long time before you could ride him."_ Leviathan stated.

'Could I summon the Bijuu?' Naruto thought. 'Like Kyuubi.'

"_I'd advise against it. Considering how they are viewed here, it would also take a great deal of energy"_ Leviathan answered.

"**Not if it were our human or small forms"** Kyuubi interjected.

"_Human form?"_ Leviathan was confused.

"**Yes **_**human**_** forms, each of us have the ability to look like a human. In fact before I was sealed I had been in my human for a very long time."** Kyuubi was very smug that it had finally learned that Leviathan didn't know all.

'So what about your "Small" form? How big is that?' Naruto asked.

"**Mine's about the size of a small horse, Ichibi's, whose container you'll meet during the exams, is the size of a large dog."** Kyuubi replied.

"_So it depends on the size of you normal counterparts?"_ Leviathan was forever seeking knowledge.

"**Yep. Though for now I'm the only one you could summon like that."** Kyuubi stated bursting Naruto's bubble. **"But if you beat the others, you will be able to kinda summon them for an attack. Shukaku-chan's attack and defense are very good. Shukaku's current container, I think, hasn't been harmed. Ever."**

"Wow, to have that kind of protection." Naruto said aloud.

"**It can be beaten, by high speed attacks. Not to mention the cost is usually insomnia and insanity."** Kyuubi said, thoughtfully...

"_What, pray tell, are _your_ abilities?"_ Leviathan was ticked that his limelight was being stolen by a, in his mind, fuzz ball.

"**Mine are purely offensive, a very strong fire attack and an illusion that makes the victim believe that there is nothing but pure darkness and pure silence, but it does make them believe that things are crawling on their skin."** Kyuubi said.

'Sound like it could be used as a defensive move too.' Naruto thought.

"_True. It could be used as a distraction. But what if they are used to it?"_ Leviathan pointed out what he thought to be a huge hole in the attack.

"**I've used it on people like that. The darkness and slice are absolute, so even the Aburame would panic. The silence is both physical and mental. The mental, spiritual even, connection to their bugs, is cut off, which is much more disturbing than the darkness."** Kyuubi explained.

"…" Leviathan was now more than annoyed. _"You're _proud_ of this?"_

"**Yes, actually I am."** Kyuubi said.

"_Hn. Also you will only be able to call me one more time."_ He said.

'Why?' Naruto asked

"_Simple, Rydia only gave me so much energy to stay in this world."_

'Oh.' Naruto thought. 'Could I give you more so you could stay longer?'

"_No."_ he explained. _"Not yet anyways."_

"**Your stalker's here."** Kyuubi said.

"_Stalker?"_ Leviathan was curious.

'Hinata Hyuga, she's been, as Kyuubi put it, stalking me for the last two years.' Naruto explained.

"**Call out to her, Naru-chan."** Kyuubi said.

"Come on out Hinata-chan." Naruto said sitting up.

"Eep!" A body fell out of a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Naruto got up quickly and went over to the heiress. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Na-Naruto-kun." The incredibly shy girl said. "Wh-what jutsu was that?"

"It's an ability I discovered a while ago. I plan on training it as much as I can before the Chunin Exams." Naruto explained. "Has your sensei said anything?"

"Hai, Ku-Kurenai-sensei has us signed up." Hinata said nearly managing to not stutter in front of her crush.

"So did Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said pulling the girl up. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Wh-what?" Hinata was confused.

"Do you think you can make it through the Exams?" Naruto said.

"No. I'm too weak." Hinata said.

"Says who? Does you team say that?" Naruto asked, he didn't think Kiba or Shino would say that.

"M-my father s-says that I'm too weak." Hinata said.

"**Ah yes, Hiashi Hyuga, one of the most arrogant people I've had the misfortune of meeting." **Kyuubi complained.

"So just your family?" Naruto asked, "Wouldn't your team be a better judge of how strong you are?"

"Shi-Shino-kun and Kiba-kun and Kurenai-Sensei say I'm strong, but I still get beaten by my younger sister." She said.

"Who gets more training from your family?" Naruto inquired, "You or your sister?"

"Hanabi-chan does, why?" Hinata was confused.

"If Hanabi gets more training then she would be stronger." Naruto said. "In your family's style."

Hinata merely looked at the boy.

"If you learned another style would she have a defense against that?" Naruto asked.

"No. I wouldn't think so." Hinata agreed.

"So learn some jutsu. The Juken has you hit a person in certain spots, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata didn't know where this was going.

"Which makes it short-range, correct?"

"Yes."

"So learn some long range stuff, or have Kurenai teach you some genjutsu."

Hinata looked away thinking.

"You really think I could learn genjutsu?" Hinata asked after a while.

"Genjutsu needs a lot of chakra control, and so does the Juken." Naruto said. "Or you could experiment and see if doing it a slightly different way would help."

"Th-they have had the Juken done a ce-certain way for so long that changing it is considered forbidden." She tried to give a decent reason.

"But if you do, you might find a better way." Naruto replied.

"A better way?"

"Yeah, from what I've seen of the Juken it is mostly rigid and stiff, but you aren't. You tend to do things smoothly…" Naruto thought. "It's like the Juken is meant for people who are better suited for Doton jutsus but you would be better with a Suiton Jutsu. More fluid not rigid."

"…" Hinata "Could you teach me that clone Jutsu you used earlier?"

"I think I can." Naruto said. "The old man said I'd have to check with him before teaching someone else, since it was on the Forbidden Scroll. How about I check and we meet up tomorrow, I know other stuff I can teach you if the old man tells me that I can't teach you the Kage Bushin."

"Hai, Tomorrow around this time?" Hinata said inwardly overjoyed that Naruto would like to teach her.

_That's where it's going to stop for now. _

**Next chapter, Naruto starts helping Hinata, as well as getting to know her and a set up for the NaruHina part of the challenge.**

_That was always the thing that annoyed me. Every time we see a Hyuga fight they never use Ninjutsu. Or other ways to fight. Or Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, or any of the "Clan" ninjas. All they use is their family techniques!_

**Seriously, that won't happen, Hinata won't fight Neji in the prelims… I think I'll make Sakura fight her…**

_And Neji vs. Ino. Log vs. Sasuke!_

**We can't do the Log vs. Sasuke.**

_Why not? _

**Log isn't a character… We could make it so it looks like it, have an OC that spams the Kawarimi.**

_That would make it look like it… Not in the Prelims though. Sasuke must win in the prelims but lose to Log!_

**Said Log thing is from Little Kuriboh's Naruto the Abridged Series. Along with his Yugioh the Abridged Series is hilarious. Our Screw the Rules stories are from that thing too... **

_Kakashi's "excuse" will probably be made into an Omake... Naruto know's jutsu beyond Kage Bushin, Henge and Kawarimi. Another vote! Should the Hokage allow Naruto to teach the Kage Bushin (which he learned from the FORBIDDEN Scroll) to Hinata?_

**And should Juubi(Tailed Beast Bomb) be included as a Bijuu attack? No defense for the 10 tails. Mainly because we think the fact that the Bijuu were once one is BS. **


	5. Chapter 4

Summon Bloodline Chapter 5 with KB

'_Allo! So thanks to the reviews we got, we have decided to have Naruto allowed to teach the Kage Bunshin to Hinata so she can use them to distract people._

**Also Naruto will make her use Kawarimi a lot. I mean it's called one of the academy three, so all Konoha nins should know it.**

_*Glare* Blasphemer! To always use the Log to get of danger is the way of the coward!_

**Tamesis, SHUT UP!**

_NEVER! The world WILL kn- Irk!_

***Puts down tranqulizer* Now that Log-freak here quite, we will continue with the story!**

**_Hokage Tower_**

"Hey, Old Man!" Naruto said getting the attention of the Sandaime Hokage."I have a question/favor to ask."

"What is it?" The Elderly Hokage said. "If it's no longer making Team 7 hunt Tora I cannot grant it." Naruto had shown his _displeasure_ at having to hunt and catch the feline several times, and had recently petitioned to be excused with the signatures of all of Team 7 including Kakashi.

"I would like that but that's not what I'm asking." Naruto said. "I want to teach Hinata Hyuuga to make Kage Bunshin, among other stuff, so she can be stronger."

"You want to tea-." The Sandaime wasn't sure he had heard right. "Are you sure? This is one thing I'll have you take all the flak for if her father finds out."

"The Byakugan sees Chakra paths and Kage Bunshin replicate that, right?" Naruto asked. "So if she learned that her family would have a harder time beating her."

"Naruto, time and time again you astound me with your insights." Hiruzen said.

"Well? Can I teach her?" Naruto asked.

"If you tell me what the thing on your head is." Sarutobi said, pointing at Arashi.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up. "This is Arashi, I found him a few days ago. I also found out I have a Bloodline Limit like Sasuke, but it was only unlocked when I took Arashi in." The boy finished as he took Arashi off his head and placed the Whit on the Hokage's desk.

"Whit." Arashi looked at the Old Man, who looked back.

"What does this Bloodline Limit do?" He asked after several moments.

"It allows me to summon different… Spirits, I can't really call them animals." Naruto explained.

"Do you mind showing me?" The Hokage still loved learning new things.

"Not here. Most of the ones I've figured out are rather… Destructive in nature" Naruto said. "I've been working on it at Training Ground 13, and does this mean I can teach Hinata-chan Kage Bunshin?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto said jumping up and down like the hyperactive idiot we know and love.

**_Training Ground 13 1 hour later_**

"Chocobo!" Naruto showed the Hokage, who had promised him ramen if Naruto showed all of the summons he knew.

"Cho?" The yellow bird was confused at being summoned.

"That one has a really mean kick and is really fast." Naruto continued. "And this one you can actually fly one. Black Chocobo!"

The yellow bird now had a nearly identical one beside it, the only difference was that the new one was black and slightly bigger.

"Cobo?" It said before jumping on and nuzzling it's summoner. "Bo-co, bo-co!"

"Kai!" The summons faded away. "That one really likes me for some reason." Naruto sat up.

"Amazing. Did you know this purely by instinct?" the Professor said.

"Hmm?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Kinda, I had a teacher for a while who gave me a few pointers but that's all. The rest is by experimenting."

"Is that why this field looks like a battle ground?" He said standing up with a smile.

"Heh, heh, heh. Yeah" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Ramen now?"

Hiruzen sweatdropped. "Yes we can go get Ramen now."

"YAY!" Naruto spun around going from serious ninja one moment to hyperactive, sugar high, moron the next.

**_Training Ground 13 6 hours later(2 hours into training with Hinata)_**

"I-I think I g-got it, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she did the seal needed for the Kage Bunshin.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" she yelled. A clone did appear though it seemed to be worthless.

"Excellent job Hinata-chan!" Naruto surprised the heiress of the Clan-of-stuck-up-as-, I mean Hyuuga Clan.

"Bu-but, I, it's pathetic." Hinata said.

WHAP! Hinata was stunned as Naruto hit over the side of her head.

"Hinata, that was only your third try. This is a B-class Jutsu." Naruto said. "This is something most Chunin can't do, let alone the average Genin."

"So I'm doing really well?" Hinata asked, not quite believing the boy in front of her.

"Yep! It took me a hour longer to get that." Naruto pointed out.

"But you had to learn on your own." Hinata said darkly. "Of course it would take you longer."

"Also, I have found that anything my clones learn, I learn them when they dispel."

"Really? Why?" Hinata was curious.

"I don't know why. How are stars made? How is it that some people are born into powerful families with fighting styles that have worked for centuries but can't use them?"

"Li-like me and the Ju-Juuken?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, or how Sasuke survived when no-one else was spared." Naruto said thinking about his emo teammate.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun was probably spared because his brother liked him?" Hinata said. "When I saw them before it happened, Itachi-san seemed to really care about him."

"Really? I don't remember Itachi all that much." Naruto said. "I remember the Uchiha District when it was busy. I liked it there, they'd let get stuff."

"I-I didn't know people disliked you that much." Hinata replied.

Not a big deal really." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "It'll change."

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly.

"Let's do the Kage Bunshin again." Naruto said redirecting the girl's attention.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" A decent looking clone appeared.

"You're getting tired. Let's get you something to eat and home." Naruto said.

"One more try." Hinata insisted. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A perfect copy of Hinata Hyuuga poofed into and out of existence next to its creator.

"Excellent job, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"It di-" Hinata didn't get any farther as Naruto looked at her.

"You managed a B-rank jutsu." Naruto said. "Iruka-sensei has trouble. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Hai. But" Hinata started

"No, tomorrow. You need rest. Kage Bunshin is a draining Jutsu. I can spam it because I have large Chakra reserves. You don't." Naruto thought for a moment. "From what I heard Tsunade of the Sannin didn't when she was a genin either. And no practicing. The Old Man said that I'd be the one to take punishment from your father if it came to it."

"Father wouldn't do anything about it." Hinata whispered.

"He killed a nin to protect you. Nearly started a war to keep you safe." Naruto pointed out. "What do you think he'll do to a nameless, clanless boy like me?"

"Father wouldn't hurt you too much. Hokage-sama likes you too much." Hinata stared at her crush.

They had reach Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata resisted sighing.

"Who's this Naruto-kun?" Teuchi said.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said grinning. "I've been helping her."

"He-hello." Hinata said looking down. "I'll have a beef ramen."

"Shrimp for me!" Naruto said grinning.

"So what has Naruto been teaching you Hinata-chan?" Ayame said.

"He's teaching me so I can be stronger" The shy girl responded.

"Really, maybe in return you can teach him some manners that he'll need to at least be aware of when he becomes Hokage!" Ayame said.

Hinata smiled, agreeing with the older girl when it came to Naruto's lack of knowledge in that area.

"Here's your ramen." Teuchi put the bowls in front of the two.

"I'll pay." Hinata said. 'If only I could see the Elder's faces when they found out they paid for Naruto's meal.'

"Really?" Naruto asked. "That's awesome!"

**_1 hour later 10 minutes from Hyuuga Compound._**

"If we both pass, do you think we'll both make Chunin?" Hinata wondered.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure." Naruto said. "If everyone who passed the exam, wouldn't there be more Chunin around?"

"True." Hinata asked, becoming more and more nervous as they got closer.

"umm. I think I should leave you now." Naruto said quietly. "Your family doesn't exactly adore me."

"They will someday." Hinata said. "I would like to teach some things about the diplomatic stuff you'll need to know once your Hokage. I can bring dinner next time."

"That would be nice." Naruto said. "Both the lessons and dinner."

"I-I will see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun!" She said walking to the gates.

"Bye." Naruto said quietly.

_That's it for now. _

**Ummm… I'd really like some reviews… Faves are nice and all, Alerts are awesome. But Tamesis and I would REALLY like some Feedback.**

_Feedback makes us better writers! And can influence the plot._

**Sasuke will still be getting the curse-mark. Third Hokage will still die. Tsunade will be Hokage… **

_We need to watch the Anime…_

***whacks head against desk* I don't wanna! Can't we just keep going with the Manga? *said in a whiny voice***

_The Manga has started to really suck. We may use some bits and pieces of the anime._

**Mostly the MANGA! Even if lately it sucks. CURSE YOU KISHIMOTO! When I started reading it, waaayyy, before the timeskip, I truly liked it. But now?**

_Not it is really sucking. Really Kishimoto, Juubi? Why? Actually what's up with making Tobi intelligent and evil?_

**I _liked_ Tobi. Tobi was amusing in a ADHD kind of way.**

_I hate Madara… fun to play with *cough*Origins of Tora*cough* but really, overall I think he's too powerful._

**Same with Danzo. And Sasuke. Sasuke seems to have no limits! GIVE THE FREAKIN' SHARIGAN LIMITS!**

_Not just the corrodes eyesight crap. Make it so it takes more chakra, or makes you weak to a certain jutsu._

**Anyways… Back to before rant. Feedback=better writing Though it may produce plot bunnies… Listening to music or reading other stuff can produce plot bunnies.**

_Plot bunnies can come out of nowhere too! I'd like some Noob-B-Gone too!_

**Noob-B-Gone doesn't exist anymore than Brain Bleach.**

_NOOOOO! I want some things unseen!_

**Once it's been seen, it can never be unseen…**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Summon Bloodline Chapter 6: Learning Jutsu and Politics**_

**Kishomoto-san, you have somewhat redeemed yourself.**

_With Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan!_

**Seriously, despite our complaining about lack of limits, it looks EPIC! **

_Really check it out on Naruto-wikia!_

**Anyways, moving on, in this chapter Naruto teaches Hinata the Mizuryu no Jutsu.**

_Water Dragon Technique, That's what it translates to anyways._

**Naruto is taught about the various clans and villages and other political stuff he'll need to know.**

_Sooo… At the Cardinal Points are ghost like images of each of the Bijuu with Kyuubi in the air above target._

**Anyways, Author's Note at the end as well. **

_About updates_

_**Chapter 6 of Summon Bloodline.**_

Naruto was frustrated. Who knew that so much went into politics? Hinata was also frustrated on _her_ lack of progress. Mizuryu No Jutsu was proving irritatingly difficult.

Over on the lake they had chosen her clone was practicing with help from Naruto's clone. The pair heard a pair of pops and knew that A) Hinata was more frustrated than she looked and B) She had nearly managed the jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" The pair said in unison. A perfect replica of each appeared and went over to the lake. Naruto's chakra control was also improving due to Hinata's habit of disturbing the surface of the water.

"Can we take a break, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "My head is starting to hurt."

"Yes, we should actually." Hinata said looking at the sky. "We will probably only have an hour or so left of daylight.

"Yatta!" They pair looked over at their clones. "Mizuryu No Jutsu!" Hinata's clone yelled and a dragon made of water formed and took out Naruto's clone. Naruto winced as the clone's memories came back.

"Those hurt." He said. "Since the Exam starts tomorrow we should both get some rest." He looked over at his stalker.

Hinata had completely forgotten about the Exams. "Ha-hai, we should." She said finally.

Naruto grinned. "Excellent! If you have any trouble just ask someone, I'm sure Shino, Kiba, or Kurenai-sensei would help you if you asked."

Hinata blinked. She had never thought to ask for help. Shy and quiet our precious Hinata-chan is she is still a Hyuuga, and Hyuugas don't need help.

_**That night Hyuuga Compound**_

Hinata was next to panicking. Her cousin Neji, who hated her for getting kidnapped as a toddler and indirectly causing his father's death, was also in the Exams.

'Not good, not good, not good!' Her mind raced. 'He's going to kill me!' A knock at the door made her jump into a table and squeak.

_**Outside Hinata's Room**_

Despite popular belief, Hinata and her younger sister were on good terms. As such Hanabi tended to come to her if she needed something clarified but thought it too awkward to ask anyone else.

This time around it was something she had heard a pair of Branch House members talking about the Exams, removing Hinata from her place. 'Where would Hinata be going?' she thought.

Hanabi knocked, knowing Hinata was a little nervous at dinner. Predictably Hanabi heard her sister squeak and knock something over. "Come in!" She said after a moment.

_**Inside Hinata's room**_

Hanabi entered the room seeing her sister right a table. She went straight to the point.

"I heard two Branch House members talking about you and the exams." She started. Hinata blinked it was unusual for an Hyuuga to get to the point of a conversation so quickly. "They said that since the Exams allow killing that they can take you out."

Hanabi stopped as Hinata became unnaturally still. "Hinata?" She asked.

"Were those their words?" Hinata asked.

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi knew her sister not to be the bravest person but to see her scared disturbed her. "Yes that's what they said. What did they mean?"

"To take someone out means to kill them." Hanabi paled.

"They wouldn't do that!" Hanabi cried. "Why would they kill you?"

"They think I'm weak." Hinata said.

"Not anymore." Hanabi declared. "I've watched you with Uzumaki-san. He's teaching you to be very strong." She finished.

"Wh-what?" Hinata's stutter still came up which she was caught off guard.

"I've seen you two. Learning Elemental Jutsu is probably a good idea. The Jyuken is a short-ranged style, what if we go against a long range opponent?"

"I-I only know two." Hinata said looking down.

"And the Kage Bunshin." Hanabi said. "I could barely tell the difference with my Byakugan." Hanabi blushed at the memory. "Also about Using the Byakugan around people."

"Keep your eyes chest level and up." Hinata advised. "Unless you want to know those kinds of things."

"Hai." She said falling quiet. "Do you think Neji-nii-san will hurt you badly during the Exams?"

"…"Hinata thought. "I hope I won't have to find out." She said after a few minutes. "We should get to bed, it's getting late."

"Hai." Hanabi said, leaving for her own room.

Little did they know that their pervert of a cousin was watching them. 'Hurt her badly? No, given the chance I will kill you, Hinata-sama.' Neji Hyuuga thought. 'And avenge my father.'

_**Naruto's place**_

"Kunai, check, Shuriken check, Food Scrolls check, Storage Scrolls check, Camping Scrolls check." Naruto was going over his stuff. He put the Scrolls into one of the Storage Scrolls, as well as half the Kunai and Shuriken. "I think we're set, Arashi!" He said to the familiar over on his bed.

"Whi-whit!" Arashi said.

"Yeah, I hope Hinata-chan's alright too." Naruto trusted only Hinata and her sister. At one time he had also trusted Hiashi, but after Hinata-chan was kidnapped he changed for the worse. 'And he got even worse when Hinata-chan's mother died.' He thought.

"Whit!" Arashi went over to his master, worried about the sunny blonde, who was worried about his friend.

_**In Hokage Tower.**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was concerned, against what was probably better judgement he had allowed nin from Orochimaru's village, Otogakure, into Konoha.

"I am going to regret that decision." He said to himself.

_**With the team from Otogakure**_

The trio sneezed in unison. "Who wants to bet the Hokage's saying letting us come here is a bad idea?" The lone female said.

"Sucker's bet." A bandaged male said.

_**With Tsunade and Shzune**_

Tsunade sneezed causing her hand to place the chips in a different place than she planned. The gambling device spun and the ball ended up on the slot that Tsunade chose.

"…" Tsunade froze. "I won." She said in shock.

"You won a lot." Shizune added. "We don't have to run from this town." Which had happened in the last three.

"And have plenty left over." Tsunade continued. "… We're leaving."

"Hai." Shizune knew Tsunade never won unless something bad was going to happen.

_And something bad _is_ going to happen!_

**In the chapter after next.**

_Spoiler sport._

**Each part of the exam will get it's own chapter.**

_Prelims and training is one chapter._

**Also! Updates. One of three things must happen. A) 20 total reviews, B) 20 Faves/Alerts or C) 2000 hits.**

_So REVIEW FOR YOUS CHAPTER!_

**And check out our other stories!**

_Reviewing those is also loved._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Summon Bloodline**_

**Okay. I'm never doing a update based on hits again.**

_We did _not_ expect over 500 hits in 2 days._

**And since most of them are on the first chapter, over 800 where as chapter 2, second most hits, only has 353.**

_We hereby declare you ppl cheaters!_

**Next chapter ain't comin' until 20 reviews… 'Kay?**

_Which should give us time to type… Each test will have its own chapter, plus one for training. No prelims._

**Pity really. Neji and Hinata will fight!**

_Ditto for Ino and Sakura._

_**Summon Bloodline: Chapter 7, Chunnin Exams: First Exam.**_

Naruto woke up on the day of the Chunnin Exams. He was sure he and Hinata would do well, become chunnin is another matter. The reason he was sure was their final spar.

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

"Mizuryu No Jutsu!" Naruto sent a dragon made of water towards his friend.

"Kawarimi!" Hinata had come to spam Kawarimi as much as Naruto spammed Kage Bunshin.

**I hereby dub Hinata Hyuuga the Kawarimi Ninja!** Kyuubi had commented some time ago. Namely because she had found that logs weren't the only thing she could switch with. So far it became 50 rocks, 10 boulders, 3 random ninja, 2 Hyuuga, blasting notes, 3 cats (once with Tora), and once with Naruto himself. That had been a new experience. Namely because only their body's switched, clothes remained in place. Naruto had not seen that set since. He also thought that it was unlikely that he would see it again. **And you wanted a fangirl.**

"Mizuryu No Jutsu!" Naruto had heard behind him. "Kawarimi!" The dragon hit a Log.

"Kawarimi!" Naruto switched with Hinata then with Hiashi a second later. When both Hyuuga protested, Naruto pointed out they could switch with anything in sight, Hiashi had not hidden as well as he thought.

_**End Flashback No Jutsu!**_

Naruto snickered at Hiashi's face when he found himself looking down his eldest daughter's shirt, also noticing how… developed… she was. That stopped when he remembered _why_ Kumo wanted the Hyuuga, It wasn't just for their eyes.

_**Flashback No Jutsu**_

After Shushining well away from each other the two Hyuuga turned towards the Kyuubi's jailor. **Oh sh-** was all Kyuubi was able to say before they attacked.

Factoid: Hyuuga may specialize in the Jyuuken, but before learning that they must become fast, fast enough to make Gai jealous, not that he would ever know.

Great pain followed. Not very damaging due to the closeness Chunnin Exams, but like a papercut it hurt. Naruto was left there until the Sandaime found him and asked. Said Old Man laughed at the story.

_**End Flashback No Jutsu!**_

Besides Kage Bunshin, Mizuryu No Jutsu, and getting her to spam Kawarimi, Naruto had taught her the less Chakra consuming Mizu Bunshin, after learning that it was a similar teaching tool as Kage Bunshin.

"Hmmm, Storage Scrolls, check, Shuriken, Check, Kunai, check, hmmm… What else?" Naruto said looking over to the small creature on his bed.

"Whi-whit!" Arashi said.

"Scrolls with food?" Naruto said. "Why those?"

"Whi-it." Arashi explained.

"Meh, fine. I'll pack some." Naruto said getting his stash of non-perishables from their hiding place, and putting them into one of the scrolls. "Alrighty then. Off to get a green vest!" Naruto said picking Arashi up. "Whit!" Arashi loved to ride on his master's head.

_**Three hours later at testing place.**_

Naruto and Sasuke were very close to killing their pink hair teammate.

'Why won't she shut up?' They thought in unison.

"Teme, can you please get her to be quiet?" Naruto said.

"No, she woke me up like this." Sasuke was looking for someone to talk to, or fight, or come to his rescue. And lo and behold, Ino Yamanaka walked through the door.

"Thank kami." Sasuke said quietly as he begged for help.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried, her teammates rolled their eyes. "You got in too?"

"Of course he did." Sakura said, once the Ino/Sakura preview fight started Sakura's male teammates slipped off.

"I must do something for her." Sasuke said.

"She has a shrine." Naruto said. "Complete with clothes, though she's missing a pair of your pants." He commented.

"Do I even want to know how you know?" Sasuke got a grin in response, one that promised much need of brain bleach. "No, I do not want to know."

"Know what?" A boy with glasses and silver hair asked.

"How one of his most devot- Hmmph!" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand over his mouth, which was quickly removed as Naruto licked it.

"Ew." Sasuke used Naruto's jumpsuit.

"How who does what?" Kabuto Yakushi said.

"Nevermind." Naruto noticed that Sakura and Ino's fight had ended.

"Sasuke-kun?" They asked in unison.

"Dobe? If I buy you all the ramen you can eat for a week will you slow them down?" Sasuke said.

"Like hell!" Naruto said. "A lifetime of Ramen could get me to fight Fangirls." Naruto knew the power of the Fangirl first hand. Kabuto had no idea. He looked behind him and saw only Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka approaching them. He looked in front of him.

"Yosh!" A green blur intercepted the two girls. "The power of Youth compels you to fight me Sasuke Uchiha!"

"…" Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura, along with nearly everyone else was silent. Collective thought was 'What. The. Hell?'

"Fine." Sasuke knew if he fought his fangirls would go into Cheerleader mode. "Let's fight." He said as he fell into a taijutsu stance. He sweatdropped as Ino and Sakura somehow managed to bring out black, white, and red pompoms, and change into cheerleader outfits with the Uchiha crest on them.

A brown haired girl, who had entered shortly after the green clad boy, was being held back by a dark haired boy. Tenten _hated_ fangirls. She had more hate for fangirls thenthe collective hate all of the ninjas in Konohagakure had for the Fire Diamyo's wife's cat Tora. Which is a lot of hate.

'Neji-nii-san's here' Hinata thought. 'He's going to kill me.' She nearly panicked as her cousin spotted and glared at her.

The two boys ran at each other. Neither hit their target as a creepy ninja, a Konoha nin judging by the headband. "No fighting." He said, holding both boys immobile in the air. "Not until we say so." He dropped the boys, the boy in green fell on his ass while Sasuke twisted and landed like a cat.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" His fangirls stopped their cheering as a wave of KI hit them.

"None of that either." Ibiki Morino said. "Get to the testing room." He shushined away, probably to the testing area.

_**20 minutes in Room 301**_

Naruto took his seat next to the boy with silver hair (Kabuto again), before looking around, he could guess what his some classmates would do.

Shino and Kiba would probably use their animals, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke would use their eyes, Shikamaru would use the shadows, Ino her literal mind tricks. What the Green Boy, Lee… His name is Lee, his female teammate, Sakura and Choji would do, Naruto was unsure.

Arashi snuggled down, having changed to the color of Naruto's hair. Naruto would answer as many as he could on his own and guess on the rest.

Ibiki gave a speech and told them to begin.

**Question 1**

**What are the Three Great Doujutsu?**

'Most are in Konoha.' Naruto thought.

Sharigan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan.

**Question 2**

**What is pi squared times the square root of 53 plus 45 minus 45,000… minus 0?**

'What the?' "…" 42

**Question 3**

**Pick out what doesn't belong.**

**Manda, Gamabunta, Shukaku.**

Naruto heard someone growl and guessed it was the red-haired boy from Suna.

_**Flashback No Jutsu!**_

**That's him, Naruto.** Kyuubi said indicating a red-haired boy with a large gourd on his back. His headband declared him a Suna nin. **That's Shukaku's container.**

'Why is he so… cold?' Naruto asked.

**Shukaku's containers never have easy lives.** Kyuubi answered. **None of us, even Shukaku herself, have ever figured out why.**

'How many of you are female?' Naruto asked.

**4 male, 4 female, and the Hachibi is the gender of its container.** She replied.

'So it varies?'

**Yes.**

_**End Flashback No Jutsu!**_

He wrote down Shukaku.

**Question 4**

**Red Pill or Blue Pill?**

Naruto stared, 'These are getting random. Red Pill'

**Question 5**

**What is the 285****th**** day after the most devastating attack on the village you are in?**

'Ummm… Let's see, 21 days left in October, 30 days in November, 31 in December, 31 for January, 28 in February, 31 in March, 30 in April, 31 in May, 30 in June, 31 in July… That brings it down to one soo…'

August 1st.

**Question 6**

**What is the answer to Life?**

42

**Question 7**

**What is the Name and village of the person sitting to your left?**

'…' Kabuto…

**Question 8**

**What response did the person in front of you put in this box?**

Naruto slammed his head on the desk, allowing Arashi to glance over the girl's shoulder.

'_This is the stupidest quest ever, stupid genins, stupid I&T department.'_ Naruto heard Arashi say in his head. Naruto seemed to skip the question.

**Question 9**

**Having fun yet?**

Why? Is this supposed to be?

Naruto then went back to Question 8 and filled it in.

'I'm bored now.' Naruto thought. '…' Hey Kyuubi.'

**What?** The Fox demon was surprised Naruto had figured out question 5 on his own.

'Can you contact Shukaku from here?' Naruto had a very small smile on his face.

**No, sadly. If I could I'd already be messing with her and her container's mind by now.** Kyuubi pouted. **Hoping and praying they didn't lose it. Shukaku gets grumpy if she doesn't sleep.**

'…' Naruto was quiet. 'zzz' Kyuubi sweatdropped.

_**10 minutes later.**_

"TIME'S UP!" Ibiki yelled causing several to jump. Including the Chunnin Naruto had been smiling at for the past 5 minutes.

'Damn, I was so close.' Naruto thought about the paranoia he had almost caused. 'Curse you Ibiki.'

"The final question." The Sadist said. "Before I give you the last question I must warn you, if you get it wrong, you will never become a chunnin…Ever."

"You can't ban us from taking it in other villages!" One of the Amen nins said.

"Are you sure?" Ibiki grinned. "Now, if you leave now you will lose the chance to become a Chunnin this time around, but you will be able to try again."

Nearly two thirds of the Genin left, Sakura was nearly one of them, before she realized that Sasuke wasn't leaving. Despite over half leaving there were plenty of Genin left.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki said. "Good" He smirked as no one else left. "You pass."

"WHAT?" Everyone but Naruto said.

"It was a take or not to take question, wasn't it?" Naruto said.

"Correc-" Ibiki was cut off as a tan blur smashed through the window.

"Anko Mitarashi is here!" The blur said, now identifiable as a woman in a tan trenchcoat, and not much else.

"I wasn't done yet." Ibiki said.

"So what?" She said sticking her tongue out at him. "You got this many left?"

"Hn." Was all Ibiki said.

"Anyways kiddies, I'm up next." The strange snake like woman said. "I'm the proctor for the second exam." An evil, evil grin, the kind that only the most insane could manage. "What's up next is a test of survival and cunning. To Training Ground 44!"

The woman more or less flew out the window, the Genin followed at a much more sedate pace.

_**At Training Ground 44**_

"Each of you will receive either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll." The woman said tossing each one up as she named them. "You must get to the tower with one of each within five days. You will _not_ open them until you reach the tower."

"What happens if we open them before the tower?" Gaara said flatly.

"You fail the test." She said receiving a glare from the Tanuki's container.

Anko's helpers handed out scrolls to each of the teams, and directed each of the teams to the entrances.

"You have five days to get each of the scrolls and sabotage the other teams." Anko said whipping a bull horn from somewhere. "**BEGIN!**" She yelled.

_Okay, that's all for now._

**Anyways, 20 reviews total. 5 reviews shouldn't be too hard**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Summon Bloodline **_

**Chapter 8 is the 2****nd**** exam. **

_No prelims. Not this chapter anyways._

**So anyways. We didn't expect 20 reviews so quick!**

_Surprised us greatly. So here comes chapter 8!_

**2****nd**** part of the Chunin Exams.**

The Chunnin hopefuls entered the forest, unknowing of the horrors within.

_**With the Suna team**_

The day was a perfect summer day, one that most people would spend lazing about, the air was warm, and the breeze through the trees caused the light below to flicker and change. The birds sang their song, one was rather load and extremely strange. That bird found itself dead via a kunai made of sand through its heart.

"Was that really _necessary_, Gaara?" Temari asked her baby brother, who merely recalled the sand with a flick of his hand.

_**With the Ame Team**_

The Ame team was less amused.

"We should go after the nearest team." One of them said.

"Which is closest?" The female said. "We shouldn't go after the Suna team."

"Why not?" The other boy said. "If they're closest, then we should go after them."

"Gaara no Sabaku kills on a whim!" She replied.

"Again, so?" He snapped back.

"We'll DIE!" She said, she did not want to die.

Her teammate glared at her and walked off towards where he knew the Suna team to be.

_**With Team Gai**_

"Who should we go after?" Lee asked his stoic teammate.

"The Kusa team had the closest gate." Neji Hyuuga said.

"We'll go after them." Tenten said. "Where are they?"

Neji activated his eyes. "200 yards to north-north-west."

"Let's go." Lee said.

"Wait." Neji said. "There's already someone going for them. I do- No, he shouldn't be he-"

"Neji?" Tenten asked. "Who is it?"

"It looks like Orochimaru, or at least pictures I've seen." Neji said. "We should find a protractor, and tell them."

"Hai." Lee said.

Neji looked around. "There's one of them." He said leaping over.

_**With the Oto Team**_

"How can it be so hard to find one Genin?" the girl said.

"Especially with that eyesore of a teammate!" Her bandaged teammate said.

_**With the Kusa team.**_

The only warning the Kusa nins had was a "Ku ku ku ku." A trio of Senbon ended their lives.

_**With Team 7**_

"Why don't I use Kage Bunshin to find the other teams and we can choose which ones to go after?" Naruto offered.

"You astound me sometimes, dobe." Sasuke said. "You can make that many Kage Bunshin?"

"You can't even make a normal Bunshin, baka!" Sakura yelled.

"That's because I have too much chakra!" Naruto yelled back. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" fifty perfect Kage Bunshin appeared. "Go find the other teams in pairs, one of you dispel when you find someone." He ordered the Bunshin. They scattered.

"…" Sakura was for once stunned.

One of the Bunshin dispelled instantly, Naruto practically spun around and saw a Kusa nin.

"Ku ku ku ku ku." She said. Her voice did not match her body. "Good to finally meet you, Sasuke-kun."

"Who are you!" Sasuke demanded.

"I am Orochimaru." The Kusa nin said.

"Orochimaru's a guy!" Naruto yelled. "You're a girl!" "Whit!" Arashi agreed.

"…" Orochimaru grabbed his face and pulled it off.

"WHAT TH-!" Both boys yelled.

"How did you do that?" Sakura demanded.

"Ku ku ku ku ku." The snake laughed. "That's for me to know and you to guess."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"For you, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said. "For you."

"Sasuke-kun is mine!" Sakura yelled as she attacked the sannin.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Orochimaru ducked under the girl and sent her flying.

"My fangirl!" Sasuke said before attacking.

After trapping and frying the S-ranked missing nin, Sasuke was beaten.

"Hmph." Orochimaru looked down on the boy. "A little gift for you Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru reached out and bit Sasuke on the neck. He screamed.

Naruto woke up to Sasuke screaming. "Sasuke." He said weakly. "Sasuke!" He saw his rival on the ground, a strange mark on his neck. "No. I'll kill you." Naruto told Orochimaru quietly. "I will kill you! SUMMON! DIABOLOS: DARK MESSENGER!"

A demon appeared pure black with bat wings that seemed to be on fire, a tail that split into three like a pitchfork. The demon, Diabolos, sent a beam of darkness towards the Sannin, which only clipped him. That clipping still did major damage to the Sannin.

'Amazing.' Orochimaru felt his old student come. 'Hmmm… Anko-chan.' He decided that the demon the fox-boy had somehow summoned had done too much damage. The Sannin ran.

_**5 hours later**_

Sakura waited for her male teammates to wake up.

'This is not good.' She thought. 'That mark. It hurt Sasuke-kun so much. But that guy said it was a gift. Which would usually mean a good thing.' She brought her knees to her chest. 'Sasuke-kun, Naruto.' She was worried. 'One of you please wake up.'

_**With the Oto Team**_

"Why can't we find them?" Kin yelled. She was extremely frustrated.

"Calm down, Kin" Dosu said.

"Yeah. If Orochimaru-sama wanted him to die then he must at least have the potential to become a threat." Zaku agreed with his teammate.

Kin scowled.

_**With Team 7**_

Sakura's early warning system alerted her to intruders.

_**With Oto Team**_

Kin heard the System seconds after it went off and mentally cursed.

Dosu looked around. The place was obviously trapped. "You really think traps like _that_ are going to get us? Grass doesn't grow there, little girl." He said.

"…" Sakura was silent.

"We know you're there, little girl." Kin said, trying to get her to come out.

Sakura still said nothing. Arashi looked at her. Sakura nodded minutely. Arashi went underground towards the other Genin. *Snip* *Twang* The Oto Genin barely heard the trap activating. "You really think I wouldn't set it up so I couldn't set it off?" Sakura threw her voice.

Arashi quickly found the bag with the scrolls. It couldn't tell which was which but it did know how to seal things in itself. A burst of energy and the team from Otogakure had no scrolls to speak of. Arashi jumped back out of the bag, underground, and back to his master's former crush. "Whit." He released the scrolls. Naruto groaned. Arashi seemed to teleport to Naruto's side.

"Hungh. Arashi?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, sush." Sakura said looking at the Oto nin.

Naruto followed the banshee's gaze.

"Come on out you stupid banshee!" Kin yelled "Come fight a real woman!"

'A real woman?' Naruto thought quietly getting up. "If she wants to fight a 'real' woman I'll get Hinata-chan to fight her." He said aloud. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." He said quietly and disappeared underground.

"What?" Kin yelled.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" Naruto brought Zaku mostly underground.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" The third member was disabled. "What do you want?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Dosu said as he blasted himself out of the ground, startling the Konoha nin.

"Why do you want Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded.

"Yeah, he's little more than a pain in th- Ow!" Naruto was surprised when Sakura hit him.

Dosu looked down at his teammates. "We were to kill him by Orochimaru-sama."

"Dosu!" Kin yelled.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto said confused. "About this tall, long dark hair, creepy fellow snake eyes?"

"…"Zaku replied this time. "Yes. That's what he looks like."

"Why would he give the Teme that freaky mark, just to have him killed?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Said Uchiha groaned, walked out, and stared at the five Genin. "What happened?"

"They attacked us." Naruto said pointing at the foreign nin.

Dosu blasted air at the Uchiha, who quickly dodged. "What the hell?" he said.

"Die!" The free Oto nin cried as he attacked.

"Dosu!" Kin struggled to get out. "Damn it Dosu!"

"Orocimaru-sama gave him a curse mark, Kin." Zaku said seeing it for a second.

"What?" Kin said doing her best to look at Zaku.

"What's a curse mark?" Naruto asked.

"It's a seal." Zaku said. "A seal that gives the bearer a power boost but also hurts them and takes away their limits."

"That's what he meant." Naruto said.

"Gotcha." Sasuke said as he grabbed the Oto nin from behind by the upper arms. "You seem quite… Attached… To these arms." Black flames spread up and down Sasuke's skin from the mark on his neck. Purple flames spiraled around him. He pulled back while puching his knee forward into the other boy's back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hit him over the head. "Stop it!"

"What?" Sasuke dropped the boy turning to Naruto. "Why? This, this _power_ I-I could get _him_ with it!"

*Slap* "You're a _Genin_, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "_He_ killed almost _all_ of the strongest clan in this village in _one night, you MORON!_" His voice echoed. Sasuke blinked.

"What the hell?" He said quietly. "What just happened?"

"You went power crazy." Naruto said. "You got a seal that messed with your head."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. "Are you alright now?" She was slightly scared of him. Her beloved was _not_ insane like that.

"I'm-I'm fine" He said distracted. "Did you get the scrolls?" He asked Naruto.

"I did." Sakura said, Sasuke and Naruto stared, she showed them the scrolls she had gotten.

"Hey, those are ours!" Dosu said from his place on the ground.

"How did you get those?" Kin asked.

"Arashi helped. When I set off my trap." She said.

Naruto looked at the creature in question. "Wh-whit." It said.

"Let's get to the tower, since we have the scrolls we need." Naruto said. "We'll talk later, Sakura-chan."

"Hai." She followed her teammates.

"When did you learn that Jutsu?" Sasuke demanded about the Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu.

"The Old Man gave me a scroll with lots of jutsu on it." Naruto explained. "I'll share once win get through this part of the exam."

"Really." Sasuke was skeptical.

"Really!" Naruto said. "I'll even end this bit for us faster."

"Alright." Sasuke said.

"Summon! Choboco!" Naruto yelled bringing forth a bunch of green bubbles and three large yellow chicken-like birds. "Get on." He led by example. The others followed suit.

_**2 hours later at the tower**_

"Alright, you can get off now." Naruto said.

Sasuke whimpered. Naruto sighed. "Dismiss!" The Chobocos disappeared dropping the summoner's teammates to the ground.

"Never again." Sakura said.

"Oh Kami." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on." Naruto said turning to the tower. He threw a glance back, sighed, and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Each of them were picked up by a pair of Kage Bunshin.

Once inside Naruto asked. "What should we do about the scrolls?"

"She said to open them once we got here." Sasuke was now recovered from the Choboco ride.

"Alright." Naruto said tossing the Uchiha a heaven scroll. "On three."

"One, Two, Three!" The two boys opened the scrolls at the same time and jumped back as a plume of smoke came out of the scrolls. It cleared to reveal…

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto was stunned that his old teacher was here. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"The wonders of Kage Bunshin, Naruto." The scarred Chunin smirked. "Congratulations on passing the second part of the exams!"

After explaining the purpose of the exams, Iruka led Team 7 towards an area where they could rest for the rest of the second part of the exam.

_**2 days later**_

The Sandaime Hokage repeated what Iruka said and explained that they would have a month to train.

Their first opponents were decided then and there.

All of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, Suna Team, and Oto Team(Somehow they managed to get loose and get a pair of scrolls).

The Match Ups.

Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga (Hinata had nearly fainted)

Gaara no Sabuko vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kin of Oto

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yakanama

Kiba Inuzuka vs Dosu of Oto

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari of Suna

Lee Rock vs. Zaku of Oto

Tenten of Konoha vs. Kankuro of Suna

Choji Akimichi free win.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Summon Bloodline 9**_

_Training, training, training._

**Meeting the Ero-Sannin!**

_Yes. Him too. _

**Also, Naruto has learned these Jutsu**

**Mizuryu No Jutsu**

**Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu**

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu No Jutsu**

_**Summons**_

**Choboco**

**Black Choboco**

**Shiva**

…

**Diabolos doesn't count for now.**

_Maybe later, but not for a while._

**Nor will Naruto rely completely on his summons. 'Kay?**

_Dragon2234 mentioned that Arashi doesn't seem to be all that useful in combat._

**So far, in chapter 3 or three, don't have access to story here, Leviathan mentioned that Arashi can absorb summons powers. He got the Absorbing power from the Chocobo… Because of Big Chocobo… Which acted like a bank for items… Not in the DS version… Which sucked.**

_To a degree, He didn't get Diabolos._

**Which Naruto _will_ be learning.**

_Because it looks awesome. Many other crossovers should be expected…Not when it comes to summons though… _

***hides Screw the Rules FFIV* Nope. Nothing like that.**

_Staying within FF universe for those babes._

**May put more StR: FFIV later though.**

_Jutsu with their English name in parenthesis are ones we either couldn't find the Japanese transliteration, or made up. Example: (Sexy) no jutsu, we don't know the Japanese transliteration. 'Kay? _

**Also, we forgot Shino, he'll be fighting Choji.**

_**Moving on to the story!**_

"Why did he give _you_ this scroll, Dobe?" Sasuke had joined Hinata and Naruto in training.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe because I said I'd be teaching Hinata-chan as well?"

"Hokage-sama likes him too." Hinata was still nervous and usually kept Naruto between her and the Uchiha.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke frowned. "Unless we're in a spar." Hinata poked her fingers together.

"Anyways, Sasuke, doesn't your Sharingan copy Jutsu?" Naruto said.

"Not yet." Sasuke said. "I haven't gotten it to the right level."

"Well, that's a pity." Naruto said. "I guess we'll have to do the old fashioned way!"

"What?" Sasuke was confused.

"You know, Practice, practice, practice." Naruto said.

"Hai." Hinata said. "I'm sure most Jounins know their stuff by doing it like that."

"Hn." Sasuke turned back to the scrolls.

"Actually there's one I want to teach you before we start on the scroll." Naruto started.

"It makes training easier."

"What?" Sasuke looked at the former-deadlast.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Naruto said. "I got permission to teach you it as long as a Jounin is present."

"But you ca-" Sasuke was cut off as a snake tackled him.

"Anko-sensei." Naruto said. "She'll also be teaching us some agility skills." Naruto gestured to the snake-woman.

"I don't like snakes…" Sasuke said, staring at the snake.

"Don't blame you." She said. "So, I get a freak, a princess, and an ass." She thought for a moment. "Meh, there've been worse teams."

"Where's Sakura going to go?" Sasuke needed a fangirl near for his ego.

"Your banshee/fangirl will be trained one on one by a medic." Anko said. "_Your,_" She pointed to Hinata. "Teammates will be trained by family."

"Father doesn't wa-" Hinata was cut off by a large puff ball to the face.

"I spoke with Hiashi and he says that I could teach you better." Anko said." Given the fact that you are the only Hyuuga to learn elemental Jutsu is several generations, I agree."

"See?" Naruto said. "Your father wants you stronger, and he believes that getting outside help will do more than inside help." He smiled. "Think of it this way you'll know more than any living Hyuuga!"

"And we'll need to work on your confidence, Hime." Anko said. "Anyways, what do you three know, besides the Academy Three?"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu and Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu." Sasuke said.

"Umm… Jyuuken, Kaiten, Mizuryu No Jutsu, Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu, and Kage Bunshin, though I can only make two at a time." Hinata said looking down.

"Oiroke no jutsu, Kage Bunshin, Mizuryu No Jutsu, Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu, Doton: Shinju Zanshu No Jutsu, and my summons."

"Right, not much to work with." She pouted. "Oh well, Uchiha, you'll be learning Kage Bunshin, it helps a _lot_ with training." She turned to Naruto. "Blondie, you'll be working on your summons and other types of Bunshin." Hinata tensed when the Snake Lady's sight turned to her. "Hime, you'll be learning some Doton Jutsu."

Hinata blinked. "Doton Jutsu? Why those?"

"You seem to have no talent for Fuuton or Katon jutsu and I don't know any Raiton jutsu." Anko waved her excuse away.

"Jiji gave me a scroll with lots of jutsu before the exams began." Naruto tossed the scroll up and down. "It's got some simple Raiton jutsu on it. Hinata-chan and I didn't get to them."

"Well, you only had a few days to learn." Anko said. "I'd thought that you would learn more than three jutsu."

"I was also teaching Hinata-chan!" Naruto defended his lack of progress. "And I was learning politic type stuff, and my summons."

"Politics? Why would you need to know that crap?" Anko said.

"I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Naruto said getting up into his temporary sensei's face. And I'll need that 'crap' as you put it."

"He will," Hinata said. "Father has had me sit in on meetings occasionally."

"Tsk." Anko said. "Anyways, get to work, kiddies. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two more Anko's appeared next to each of her students. "Uchiha, you're working with the real me at Kage Bunshin. Hime, you'll be working on Doton: Kage Bunshin, Blondie you're working on your summons." She finished.

_**10 hours later**_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, collapsing as his chakra reserves were drained. However, the jutsu was successful. "Ha!" He said as he passed out.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he also completed his challenge. "I got Titan down!"

"Doton: Kage Bunshin!" Hinata was having the hardest time, she glared at the vaguely human shaped mud sculpture and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone appeared in a puff of smoke. "Jyuuken: Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" The clone was quickly dispatched. All of the others stared at the usually timid girl.

"Wow." Naruto said.

"Perhaps you could have used that clone to learn the Jutsu." Anko said backing away from the angered girl. "****!" She ran but was caught in a similar way as her student's clone. Naruto and Sasuke remained as still as possible.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" She said quietly.

"Run?" Sasuke said.

"Kawarimi!" Naruto left nothing but a log, Sasuke followed suit and the pair went to find their banshee teammate.

"You think Hinata-chan will find us?" Naruto asked his rival.

"No, but let's find the safety of Kakashi-sensei before we truly relax." He replied.

_**With Kakashi**_

"Why am I getting a feeling of doom?" Kakashi said softy.

_**Back with Sasuke and Naruto.**_

"Whit!" Arashi pointed towards the boys' sensei.

"Thanks, Arashi." Naruto said as he vaguely heard Hinata calling for them.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, not quite yelling.

"Naruto, Sasuke." The Copy Nin said. "Anko allowing a break?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Kinda."

"What happened?" Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Well, Hinata-chan, Sasuke and I were each working on different things." Naruto began

"I was learning Kage Bunshin, Hyuuga-san was working on Doton: Kage Bunshin, and Dobe was working on one of his new summon thingies." Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke and I got ours." Naruto continued his rival's train of thought. "Hinata-chan lost her temper because she is having a lot of trouble.

"With Doton: Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi wondered. "Hmmm… Follow me."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" The boys said and they followed the Copy Nin.

_**10 minutes later**_

Hinata had found them and had been stopped by Kakashi. He explained that she may not be suited for Doton jutsu.

_**15 minutes later**_

"These pieces of paper are unique to Konohagakure." Kakashi explained. "They can show a person's elemental affinity."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"An elemental affinity shows what kind of jutsu you will be best at." Kakashi continued. "Such as I am a lightning affinity, so I am best at Lightning jutsu."

"Really?" Naruto said. "What was the Yondaime's affinity?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Yondaime-sama's affinity was Wind, which is very rare here. Most people here have fire affinities." Kakashi said handing the papers out. "Focus chakra into the paper, if it burns up, you're a fire affinity, turns to dust you're an earth affinity, becomes wet, water, cuts in half, wind, crumples up, lightning."

The genins did as they were told, Sasuke's crumpled then burst into flame, Hinata's became wet then cut in half, Naruto's cut into half then also burst into flame.

"Thought so." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Explains why she learned the Suiton jutsu so fast, but was having such trouble with basic Doton." Anko said from her place in the tree.

"I'll teach Sasuke some _basic_ Raiton jutsu." Kakashi emphasized basic. "You teach those two some Fuuton." Another eye-smile.

"You're the one with a thousand jutsus!" Anko said pointing to the Copy Nin. "Can't you teach all three of them?"

"We'll share." Kakashi said, knowing that Anko could be a cruel, sadistic woman when she wanted to. "I'll take them today and tomorrow then we'll switch off."

"I get the day off because?" She disliked being taken as weak.

"If Sasuke and Naruto are to be believed, you were badly hurt, and since you are not using any chakra to stick to that branch I'd say you need some rest."

The woman glared.

"Not that the kiddies will be able to learn anything today beyond theory." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Why not?" Anko said.

"I can't exactly kill the Uchiha and Hyuuga heirs via Chakra exhaustion." Kakashi replied.

"Hmm." Anko said. "You're just being lazy."

"Come on kiddies." Kakashi said. "I'll teach you theory. Practical will come tomorrow."

_**Next Day Team 7's Bridge Noon**_

"Is he always this late?" Hinata had gone home and fell on her bed and slept deeply. Her father proved he did indeed have a heart and let her sleep.

"Yep." The boys said. Sasuke was reading a book and Naruto was practicing his tree walking under the bridge.

*Poof* "Yo." Kakashi said.

"You're late." Naruto and Sasuke said, it sounded strange without the high pitch screech of Sakura.

"Sorry." He started. "Got lost on the road of life."

"It would more believable if you said Life Road, Kakashi-sensei." Hinata pointed out quietly.

_**28 Days Later Forest of Death**_

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were running away from the Doton: Kage Bunshin their much less than sane teacher had made. Sakura had been captured early on. Her scream proved that the trio did _not_ want to be caught. Tomorrow they would face off.

Each of them was certain that they would do well. Sasuke had been knocked off his high horse when Anko proved that she thought they were worth not by who they were, but how strong of a Shinobi they were.

_**Flashback 14 Days ago**_

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded. "Why won't you teach me!"

"Simple, I don't want to." Anko replied blandly.

"I'm the La-" Sasuke started his usual Give-Me-Everything reason.

"And I don't care." Anko said. "You could be the first Uchiha. I don't care what your name is. Just how good of a Shinobi you are."

Sasuke was quiet.

"Most people outside of Kohona won't care. Rely on yourself, not your name." Anko said. "I guess that's part of the reason Itachi is so strong."

Sasuke twitched. "Relying on your own power?" He asked for clarification.

"And not your family's." Anko chirped.

Sasuke was quiet the rest of the day.

_**End Flashback**_

"Out of the Forest." Naruto gasped.

"What about Sakura-san?" Hinata said.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Sasuke and Naruto said. The Bunshin jumped off.

_**Hot Springs**_

A man with long white hair sat in the tree jotting down notes as he watched the women pervertedly. The man barely had a second to notice the four people go by him over the hot springs. This attracted the attention of the females. He ran first, in the way the four had come, but he back pedaled as he saw _why_ the four were running, surprisingly fast zombies. "Ack!" The great Jiyiara decided that he'd take the women of the hot spring over the zombies.

_**6 hours later Hokage Monument**_

Jiyiara had faced many things. Anywhere from an angry Tsunade, for groping her, to a hyper Minato Namikazi, but being chased down by zombies made by Anko Mitarashi took the cake.

Once he realized that they were just Doton: Kage Bunshin he easily destroyed them. He had also managed to track down the four that ran past him. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

The Gama Sannin looked up. 'Minato, your kid's strong.' He thought. 'And annoying as hell.'

_**Flashback 5.5 hours ago**_

All four of them had seen what he did to the Zombies and they begged him to protect him. They managed to get him to save them when a grinning Anko jumped up. The kids Shushined behind him away from the woman.

"Now, now, kiddies." She said, reminding him of her sensei. "Playtime's not over yet." Her grin got wider of all things. Jiyiara decided that interfering might not be all that bad of an idea.

"Hello Anko-chan." He said cheerfully. Anko lost her grin as she spun around, for some reason she had always been afraid of the white haired man. "Why don't you go and play with someone else, I'll make sure the brats have some fun." He made a shooing motion. She Shushined away.

He was then tackled by two girls and a boy. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_." The boy said, hold him tightly. "How did you get Anko-Sensei to run?"

"Anko-_Sensei_?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, Hokage-sama told her to teach us." The Hyuuga said poking her fingers together.

"He told her to teach you." The Sannin asked.

"Yeah, she and Kakashi-sensei have taught us a lot." The blonde said letting go.

"Like when and how to run." The Uchiha sulked. "Those Zombies were new, though." He said thoughtfully.

"You're Jiyiara, aren't you?" The Pink haired girl said. "One of the Sannin?"

"You're the one who wrote the Icha Icha series?" Naruto said.

"Yes." The man said, regretting it a moment later as the pink haired girl, Sakura he learned later, punched him as hard as she could. 'Did Tsunade-hime teach her?' He thought as he flew back.

_**End Flashback**_

"Why'd you stop the training, Jiriaya-sama?" Kakashi Hatake asked.

"Training?" He replied. "Since when is that _training_?"

"Since Anko-san took up teaching." Kakashi said simply.

"Naruto's grown." The Sannin commented. "Though his sense of style needs fixing."

"He can't get anything nicer." Kakashi said. "Most people still think he's the Fox, not Naruto."

"They won't let him shop?" Jiyiara wasn't surprised, he had seen how the other containers were treated.

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "Not even if Sasuke and Hinata go with him."

"That's who those two were?" The older nin looked up. "Are those shops still in business?"

"One of them has closed." Kakashi said. "Somehow Hinata got her family to boycott that shop. It was close enough to the Hyuuga compound that it was used almost exclusively by them. Another one is one the verge of closing due to the fact Sasuke got his Fangirls to boycott it."

"Ah yes, the power of Fangirls." Jiyiara smirked, his now evil team mate had them, though he did not exploit it like the Uchiha evidently did.

"Indeed." Kakashi agreed. "Speaking of Orochimaru, do you think he'll attack?" Kakashi knew that Otogakure was led by Orochimaru.

"Probably." Jiyiara replied. "For all his being a genius, Orochimaru can be rather stupid."

Kakashi looked at his Sensei's sensei. "What do you mean?"

"…" He was quiet for a moment. "I've seen the quality of the Oto nin. Orochimaru went more for quantity than quality. Though his best are very good."

"Still, do you think if they invaded, would we win?" Kakashi asked.

"Suna will probably join them." Jiyiara said. "The Wind Diaymo's policies are not favoring them." He shook his head. "Idiot."

"Bad for them, good for us." Kakashi said. "Though their nins tend to be stronger than ours." He continued.

"True." Jiyiara was unworried though. "We'll find out tomorrow."

"Indeed." Kakashi stood up and walked off.

_**End Chapter**_

_That's your kick until December._

**Yep. No new chapters during November. **

_Due to NaNoWriMo challenge._

**Ours will be 30 chapters long.**

_One chapter a day._

**Thirty chapters, Thirty ways to die.**

_You have "A Gorey Demise" to thank for most of it._

**May Post Oneshots.**

_Gotta do some Horror before Halloween…_

**Yeah. Anyways, Have a lovely Thanksgiving if you're American, and have a nice November to the rest you!**

_What she said…Oh yeah, in Through the Looking Glass we have Omakes, either we get 20 reviews or 5 chapters we give our readers an Omake. So, get the review count to 42 and we'll give you an omake!_

**May not be related to Summon Bloodline, maybe from Canon…**

_So you people have a month and a half to get to 42 reviews. _


	10. Chapter 9

_**Semi Pointless Chapter**_

_Summon Bloodline is pretty much on life support… _

**Not even rereading it helps. DX**

_Which is odd for us._

**In order to do this and not break the rules you guys get a omake.**

_Which takes place during the month of training._

**It's about Sasuke and Hinata boycotting some shops Naruto gets kick out of.**

_**The Semi Pointless Chapter!**_

Sasuke and Hinata glared at the door that Naruto had been thrown through. They thought Naruto was a demon?

"Guys, I'm sorry." Naruto started.

"Don't be, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "They're the idiots who hate you."

"Hn." Sasuke muttered already deciding to get his Fangirls to boycott this place. "Why don't we break for the day?"

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow then." Naruto waved goodbye.

_**Hyuuga Compound**_

Hinata, despite be considered weak even among the Branch House, was able to convince her family that she had been viciously thrown out of a store. Help from Sasuke Uchiha helped make it seem as though she had been.

Anger spread like wildfire. Weak or not, she was still the heir to the family.

_**With Sasuke **_

"Only my abilities prevented me from being injured." Sasuke said, proving that he was still awesome but was thrown out. "Only their high standing prevented me from burning the place down with a Katon jutsu!"

"How dare they do that to Sasuke-kun?" Ino said. "How _dare_ they?"

"Never again will they have business from _me_!" One of the few Fanboys, now a Chunin, declared.

_**At the Shop**_

The store owners shuddered. Soon they would regret throwing the Demon out.

_**Note: Naruto being actively hated like this is Fanon that works for us. **_

_**Canon states that he only got thrown out of a store once (for reading a magazine and not planning on buying it) and merely got glares, whispered insults, and possibly kids following their parent's example and ignoring him.**_

_**So no major abuse like what we find in some fanfics.**_

**So, since a chapter type thing may randomly strike us, this will be left up.**


End file.
